1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved adapter by which to convert virtually any commercially available wormdrive circular saw into a chain saw having an increased cutting capacity which is characteristic of such a chain saw.
2. Background Art
Adapters and attachments are known by which to convert a circular saw to a chain saw. However, a disadvantage that is common to many conventional adapters is that parts (e.g. the safety guard) must first be removed from the saw before the adapter can be attached. Not only is the process of removing parts from the saw time consuming, but some parts, particularly nuts, bolts, and the like, may often become lost or misplaced. Moreover, once the adapter is attached to the saw, the user may be required to attach the cutting chain which can prove to be another difficult and time consuming task. What is more, when converting the chain saw back to a circular saw, the user may encounter difficulty in either removing the adapter or returning those parts that were previously removed from the saw when the adapter was first attached. Likewise, some conventional adapters are not compatible with all commercially available saws, thereby necessitating more than one adapter for saws of different size or manufacturer.
Examples of conventional adapters for converting a circular saw to a chain saw are available by referring to one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,121,336 24 Oct. 1978 PA1 4,160,319 10 July 1979 PA1 4,272,889 16 June 1981 PA1 4,649,644 17 March 1987 PA1 4,821,415 18 April 1989 PA1 4,858,318 22 Aug. 1989 PA1 4,945,637 7 Aug. 1990
However, none of the patents listed above shows or discloses a universal adapter that is detachably connected at the existing motor shaft and slide bars of a power saw, and wherein the adapter has means by which to facilitate its connection at the shaft and slide bars of virtually any saw, regardless of the distance therebetween.